Darkiel the Hedgehog
by Chaos Scissor Sword
Summary: A new hedgehog has been born from the power of Chaos, and he's hellbent on destroying everyone who gets in his way. Darkiel the Hedgehog is a young hedgehog with the ability to take on any foe, at least that's what he thinks. Watch him go on a journey to find his purpose in life, and to defeat his ultimate rival.
1. Prologue

"Rouge, I'm home," Shadow said as he opened the door to Club Rouge. As he stepped near Rouge, she gave him a snide glare.

"What is it this time shadow, can't you see I'm busy polishing my emeralds?"

"I have a suprise for you, Rouge."Shadow grinned as he handed her a box.

"What's this?" Rouge's face was riddled with confusion.

She oppened the box, and inside were the seven Chaos Emeralds. Rouge gasped as a huge smile crossed her face. "These are beautiful! But how did you manage to find them all?" She exclaimed. "I have my methods." Shadow looked looked smug. Rouge hugged Shadow, "You're so sweet, honey."

"You know what we can do with these, Rouge?"

"What might that be, Hedgehog?" Rouge looked at him seductively.

"According to anchient legend, Intercourse is a thousand times more pleasurable under the influence of the Emeralds power."

"You mean you got these Emeralds just so we could have sex?"

Shadow smirked at her, "Yep." Rouge took her heart-shaped breast plate off, "Well, let's get to it."

"You're such a slut," Shadow's black dick started getting bigger. "You're such a perv," Rouge wiped away the drool from her mouth. Shadow dushed her onto the couch. they laughed in harmony as the Chaos Emeralds spiraled around them. Shadow suddenly became Super Shadow.

"Oh Shadow, you're even hotter now... and your dick got bigger."

"If you like this dick now, wait till' it's inside you." Shadow said confidently.

Shadow, grabbing the bat girl's huge breasts, stuck his throbbing cock into Rouge's wet pussy. The Emeralds enhanced Shadow's speed. "Oh, my pussy feels so good right now." Rouge could barely speak because of how much she was moaning. "I have so much cum built up right now. It feels like my dick is going to explode." Shadow said panting.

"I'm gonna cum too, Shadow" Rouge's pussy had never felt so good. A sonic boom bursted as they came together. Pools of semen were driped from Rouge's pussy. Shadow's super form wore off after he came. He took his dick out of her.

"So Rouge, how was Chaos sex?"

"It couldn't have been better."

Suddenly Rouge's stomach started glowing. "Shadow, what's going on!?"

"I have no idea."

"OH! It hurst, Shadow."

Her stomach started pulasting.

"My womb feels so weird."

A black ball suddenly spin dashed out of her bat pussy. It floppen onto the floor, and uncurled itself.

"It-it's a hedgehog!?" Shadow looked at it in awe. "Rouge, why did you fart out a baby hedgehog?"

"Shadow, I didn't fart it out, I think I had a baby."

"What!? But don't those take nine months or something?"

Shadow stood there, thinking about how this could have happened. "I know!", he said"It must be the power of the Chaos Emeralds that made it come out so soon. This isn't just an ordinary baby, it's a chaos baby."

"Well, look's like I'm a mother now. Shadow what do you want to name him?"

"I'll name him... Darkiel."


	2. Chapter 1

15 years have passed, and Darkiel's has started to realise his powers. Darkiel was born from the power of the Chaos Emeralds, so he has the power of Chaos in his DNA. Like his father, Shadow the Hedgehog, Datkil is extremely fast. Darkiel has black fur, with red tips on the end of his spikes. His head-spike configuration, is that of Super Sonic. He has many smaller spikes prortuding from various parts of his body. his eyes are a deep red color. He wears gold rings on his wrists that glow when he harnesses Chaos energy. He also has purple bat-ike wings coming out of his back.

It was Darkiel's 15th birthday. "Darkiel, Mom and I have something for you." Shadow said as he opened Darkiel's room door. "Ugh, knock when you come in Dad!" Darkiel quickly closed the video he was watching. Shadow chuckled, "You know I don't mind you looking at porn, son." "I WASN'T WATCHING PORN, DAD!" Darkiel's face went red.

The hedgehogs went downstairs. Rouge was standing there, holding a box. "Happy birthday, Darkiel," his parents said in tandom. "This is for you." Rouge handed him the box. Darkiel opened it.

"A... A Gun!?"

This was the first time he had ever held a gun in his life.

"This is so badass. Thanks guys!"

"It's not just any gun, It's the rifle I used to take down Black Doom."

"Ha. Grandad sure was an asshole, wasn't he."

Darkiel suddenly felt a trobbing in his heart. His wrist rings started glowing. His eyes turned bloodshot. He looked at Shdow.

"Why would you give me this gun? Don't you know what I am?"

"What are you talking about son?"

Darkiel pointed his gun at Rouge, "Black Doom is not dead."

"What are you doing, Darkiel!?"

"Give me your Chaos Emerald of I'll pull the trigger."

"O-okay, whatever you want."

Shadow handed Darkiel the Emerald. Darkiel shot Rouge anyway.

"ROUGE!" Shadow screamed, "Why are you doing this, son?"

"I'm no longer your son, I am Darkiel the Hedgehog!" He pointed his gun at Shadow.

"You know I'm immune to gunfire right? You have nothing on me, Darkiel."

"You might be immune to regular bullets, but what about Chaos Blood Bullets?"

"H-how do you know about Blood Bullets!?"

"I've done my research on Chaos powers. If you combine the powers of a Caos Emerald and a bullet, you get a Blood Bullet, emenating with Chaos energy. Chaos..."

"No, son, don't!" Shadow leaped at Darkiel.

"Control!"

Time was stopped. Shadow could not move.

"Sayonara, Shadow the Hedgehog."


	3. Chapter 2

A gunshot echoed throughout Club Rouge as blood splattered against the wall. Shadow's now lifeless body fell to the floor. Darkiel went back to normal, "Wh-what just happened? Did I just... kill my parents? Did something just possess me?" Darkiel shook his head, "To be honest... it felt pretty good."

Suddenly a voice appeared, "Darkiel."

"What!? Who said that?"

"My name is not important, Darkiel. You are the only thing that matters to me."

"A-are you gay or something?"

"No, I didn't mean it like that. Darkiel, you must fulfill your destiny."

"My destiny? You mean that shitty Ps4 game?"

"Holy hell, Darkiel. This is very important! You have powers unlike anyone else. You must fulfill your destiny."

"What is my destiny?"

"To destroy all life on earth."

"Wow, epic. But why are you telling me to do this, I cant even see you?"

"Why should that matter to you, Darkiel? I am the voice in your head, I am just telling you to do what you want to do."

"Well if you put it like that, Then I guess I'll have to agree."

"But I must warn you, there is someone who will undoubtedly try to stop you."

"Who might that be."

"His name is... Sonic the Hedgehog."

"You mean that fag who alwayssaves the world or whatever?"

"Fucking duh."

"Well then, I guess I'll get o that whole killing everybody thing."Darkiel started walking away.

"Oh, and by the way, Check your parents closet. Okay buy."The misterious voice guy left.

Darkiel started walking towards the closet."Why did that nerd what me to go here?" Darkiel opened the closet door. In it was a robot almost twice as tall as Darkiel. "This must be Mom and Dad's friend thing, Omega. But why wuld he be turned off in the closet like this?" Darkiel punched Omega. "Argh, how do I turn this thing on?" Omega's eyes suddenly started glowing. "I am not a sex robot btw," he said. Darkiel started blusing, "What? That's not what I meant by turn you on! Anyway what made you turn on just now?" Omega replied, "Tbh, I am programed to turn on when detecting sexual predetors, lol."

"Omega, why were you shut off in this closet?"

"Once Shadow and Rouge's relationship got more intemate, this part makes me rofl btw, they shut me down due to the fact that theyy did not need me."

"I would say they were a bunch of assholes, but seeing as I just killed them, I guess I'm no better."

Omega dashed at Darkiel and grabbed him, "What did you just say?"

"I-I killed my parents."

"Smh. How dare you hurt my companions."

"Yo, don't worry, I'm his son, so I'm, like, your master or something."

"I need proof." Omega shoved a sharp thing in Darkiel arm.

"OW! What the hell dude?"

"I was taking your blood sample, lol. It turns out you are biologically related to Shadow. I soppose you are my master, tbh."

"Well I guess that means you're gonna be my assistant in destroying the world."

"Wat?"

"I'm gonna kill everybody."

"Oh, cool, lol."

Darkiel and Omega went to the garage. They hopped onto Shadow's motorcycle. Darkiel pulled out a cigarett. "Light this bitch for me, Omega." Omega ooked at him, "Children should not be smoking, tbh." "I'm not a fucking kid, I'm your master. Now do what I say, bitch." Darkiel replied. Omega shrugged and lit the ig with his hand fire, "Smh." "Now were off, to kill Sonic the Hedgehog!" Darkie was getting hyped. "Low key, I kind of liked that guy," Omega said. "Here we go, biatch!" Darkiel and Omega drove off into the morning sun.


	4. Chapter 3

Driving through Central City, Darkiel and Omega were sarching for Sonic the Hedgehog. "Omega, do you know where Sonic might be?" Darkiel asked. " Why tf would I know?" Omega replied in a monotone tone. "Well, I guess we're gonna half to ask people around the town. Tell me if you see anyone who might know, mkay." Darkiel said in his gruff, scratchy voice. Suddenly Omega spotted someone.

"Target spotted. That pink hedgehog might know the answer."

Darkiel stopped the motorbike in front of the bystander.

"Hey, I got a question for you!"

"Oh, and who might you be?"

"The name's Darkiel, Darkiel the Hedgehog."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Amy Rose."

"Now enough stalling. i need you to tell me where Sonic is."

"Sonic? You're not going to hurt him are you?"

"Why the hell would you care? Just tell me whee he is!"

"No, I won't let you hurt Sonic."

Darkiel pulled out a gun, "Now will you talk?" Amy pulled out her Pikopiko hammer, "I'm not afraid of you!"

"So you wanna play hard to get, huh? Omega, pin her down!"

Omega jumped out from behnd Darkiel and grabbed Amy by the arms.

"O-Omega!? Why are you doing this to me? I thought we were friends."

"I'm sorry, Amy, I must follow my commands. Now let's just get this over quickly."

Darkiel pointed his gun at her, "Now tell me where Sonic the Hedgehog is."

"O-okay, but I'll never forgive you if you hurt him! Sonic doesn't have a home, but he's usually henging out at Tails' Workshop in the Mystic Ruins."

"Thanks for the information, but we're not done here yet."

"W-what do you mean?" Amy's face was riddled with fear.

Darkiel flopped out his cock, "This is punishment for disobeying me."

"No, please, anything but that."

Darkiel ripped her panties off and shoved his hard dick into her tight pussy. Amy started screaming and struggling, but she could not escape Omega's strength. Derkiel was going as rough as he could from the start.

"Please stop."

"What's wrong little lady, am I npt going fast enough." Darkiel grinned at her agonized face.

"Th-this is my first time. I-I really wanted to do it with Sonic."

"Aww, that's so sad. If only Sonic were here to save you." Darkiel said sarcastically.

Darkiel started going even faster. Pussy juice was squirting out of Amy's little pussy and Darkiel's pre-cum was dripping out of it. Darkiel grabbed hold of Amy's breasts and stretched her nipples. Amy squealed. Darkiel laughed at her, "You're not packing much, but these GameCube disks you call boobs will half to suffice." Darkiel stuck the tip of his tounge in her nipple holes. Amy started screaming even louder.

"Please Omega, let me go." Amy looked him deep in the eyes. Omega stared at her for a second. "Darkiel, I think that we've done enough to her. We should let her go, tbh."

"What the hell are you talking about, Omega? I'll keep her here for as long as I want. If you try to tell me what do do again , I'll have you shut off and sent to the Lava Reef Zone in a second."

"Yes... Master."

Darkiel was close to cumming. His movements were getting swifter. "Looks like I'm gonna be the first person to izz in your pussy. How exciting." Darkiel chuckled.

"No, please... I-I can't take this anymore." Amy's face was one of pure distress.

"Let me change that frown of yours." Darkiel grabbed Amy's lips and opened her mouth as wide as he could. He started pulling on her tounge. Drool dripped from her mouth as she tried to mutter a statement, "Sonic... please, help me."

Darkiel shot loads of jizz in Amy's womb. Amy came at the same time. Her final squeal echoed throughout the city.

"Well Amy, how was your first time?"

"I-I cant feel anything." Omega let go of Amy and she Fell to the floor.

"Please, no more."

"Well I got one more thing for you." Darkiel put his gun to her head. "Goodbye, Amy. Noone will miss you." A bullet peirced Amy's pink head. Her lifeless body fell to the ground. Omega looked at the dead hedgehog. Despite being an AI, Omega felt a remorse in his programming.

"Well we got the information on where Sonic is, Let's go to the Mystic Ruins." Darkiel said hapilly. "Let's go Omega." Omega got back on the motorcycle without a word and our heroes continued on their journey to find Sonic the Hedgehog.


	5. Chapter 4

They arrived at the Mystic Ruins. "Well, we're here. You know where Tails Workshop is, Omega?" Darkiel asked. "It's right there, lol." Omega said, poiting to the workshop. Darkiel blushed, "We'', yeah, I knew that."

They ran over to the worshop. Darkiel knocked on the door, "Someone better be in here!" A young fox boy stepped out. "Hello," He said cheerfully.

"Where is Sonic?"

"May I ask who you are before I answer any questions?"

"Fine. My name is Darkiel, Darkiel the hedgehog," Darkiel said in an annoyed voice.

"Okay, nice to meet you! My name is Miles Prower, but everybody calls me Tails."

"Now can you tell me why Sonic isn't here?"

"Oh, he's a'ways running around. Right now he's on a date in the forest with his girlfriend."

"A date? You mean to tell me that the most popular hero in all the world partakes in pointless things like dates?"

"Yeah."

"Ugh, and I thought he was gonna be a threat."

"What are you talking about? You don't plan on fighting Sonic, do you?"

"No, I'm planning on cart racing with him," Darkiel said sarcastically.

"Oh, well that's a releif."

"No, I'm going to fight him, obvviously!"

"Oh, well that's not a releif. If you want to pick a fight with Sonic, then you'll have to get through me first!"

"Ha! You think you can stand up to me? You couldn't even beat my henchman."

"Your henchman?"

Omega walked in front of the door, "I am the one he is reffering too, btw."

"Omega!? What ae you doing with this guy?"

"I have to follow my master's orders."

"But you're on our side... right?"

Darkiel butted in, "Omega is not your friend, or anyones. He's my servant, and right now he's going to kill you. Right Omega?"

"Yes, master."

Tails and Omega went to the spot next to Tails' workshop where He fought Eggman in Sonic Adventure. "I really don't want to fight you, Omega, but I will if I have too," Tails said trying to sound confident. Omega replied, "Let's just get this over with, meat bag."

Tails started charging up a spin dash and rolled toward Omega. Omega tried punching the ball, but the force pushed Omega back, "You are stronger than I calulated, lol." Omega flew into the air and shot at tals with missles. Tails reflected them with his spinning tailes. Omega held out his hand and completely shielded the missles, "But my metal skin cannot be broken." Omega dashed at Tails. He tried to push back Omega, but the strength was too much. Tails was knocked into the Ocean. "Good job, Omega," Darkiel said.

Suddenly, Tails flew out of the water. "What!? He can do that?" Darkiel was suprised. Tailes rolled into a ball and dashed into Omega. "I won't let you hurt Sonic!" Tails was starting to scratch Omega's metal. Omega was getting pushed back into the side of the mountain next to Tails' Workshop. Tails was holding back Omega with all of his strength. "Give up, Omega. Sonic is mine!"

Omega looked Tails straight in the eyes, "I am sorry about this." Omega out his fist up and dunked down on Tails face. Tails was shot straight onto the ground. Omega slammed down into Tails with all of his force. Blood splattered all over the place. Omega walked up the steps to Darkiel. "You did it Omega." Omega had blood covering his body.

"Now it's time to find Sonic!"

They hoppep in the mine cart near Tails' Workshop to get to the forest. Darkiel started talking, "Well, Omega, once we beat Sonic, we'll have this whole world to ourselves." Omega didn't respond. Darkiel continued, "You know, a voice started talking to me yesterday. It told me to destroy everyone. That voice is what told me to get you from the closet." Darkiel looked at Omega, but Omega was still silent. Darkiel felt kind of awkward, "If that voice never came to me, you would still be trapped in that closet. I'm not sure who that voice was, but I'm glad they came to me, or else I wouldn't be fulfilling my dream right now. Are you not thanfull for that voice Omega?"

Omega Spoke up in his monotone voice, "Darkiel, do you ever feel bad about what you are doing?"

"What? Why would I have anything to feel bad about?"

"I was just wondering."

"Well don't be gay Omega. Everything we're doing is fine."

The minecart stopped as they reached their destination. "Well were here," Darkiel said. They started walking around the forest searching for Sonic. "I sense the hedgehog near us," Omega said. As they continued walking, they started hearing voices. "That must be them," Darkiel said.

"Hey, is someone there," a voice said from behind a tree. Sonic walked out from behind the tree. Darkiel stopped and staired, "Wow. This is the legendary Sonic."

"Yeah, It's me, so what?"

"I've been looking for you, Sonic."

"Well, can you come back later? I'm kinda busy right now."

Blaze the Cat walked out, "What's going on, Sonic?"

"OH nothing, Blaze, just a fanboy who wants my autograph or something."

Darkiel's face tured red, "I'm not a fanboy! I'm here to fight you, Sonic!"

"Fight me!?" Sonic said confused. Blaze spoke up, "Hey, nobody threatens my boyfriend!" Sonic put his hand in front of her, "I'll handle this, Baby." Sonic looked to Darkiel, "Who are you?"

"My name is Darkiel, Darkiel the Hedgehog. And this is my robot slave, Omega."

"Omega!? What are you doing with Shadow's robot?"

"Shadow is no longer alive, Omega is my robot now."

"Sh-Shadow's dead?"

"Yep. Same with Rouge, Amy, and Tails."

"You killed that many of my friends?"

"Yup."

"You-YOU BASTARD!" Sonic got oin a fighting stance, "I won't let you hurt any more of my friends."

"Ha, Then let's do this."

Darkiel and Sonic the Hedgehog stood facing eachother, "Blaze, you better run away from here. this might get ugly." Blaze responded, "But Sonic..." Sonic replied, "Blaze, don't worry, I got this."


	6. Chapter 5

Sonic started rubbing his nose, "So Darkiel, ready to get your ass kicked?" Darkiel clentched his fists, "I hate you stupit cockiness. Let's just get this over with." Omega chimed in, "Master, are you sure you want to take Sonic on? He has proven to be, arguably, the strongest character in the entire canon (lol nice 4th wall break btw)." Darkiel chuckled, "You really think Someone like him could beat me? Get outa my way, Omega, It's time scramble some hedgehog," Darkiel responded.

The two hedgehogs stood facing eachother. Darkiel pulled out his Chaos Emerald. "What? He has an Emerald. This'll be fun," Sonic smirked. "It's time to end this!" Darkiel said as His World started playing.

Darkiel dashed at Sonic, who swiftly dodged the attack. Darkiel charged up a spid dash and shot himself at the blue hedgehog. Sonic jumped over Darkiel. Darkiel started getting angry, "How is he so fast?" Darkiel pulled out his gun and rapid fired at The Blue Blur. Sonic was dodging so fast that Darkiel could barely see him. Sonic was spiralling Darkiel, avoiding every bullet. Darkiel pulled the trigger a final time, but nothing came out, "Shit! Out of bullets." "What's wrong, can't keep up... faker," Sonic said cheekily.

"What did you just call me?"

"What, is there something wrong with being a copy of me?"

"I... I AM NOT A COPY! I am stronger than you could ever wish to be!"

"Well if that's the case, why haven't you landed a single hit?"

"I seriously hate you."

"The feelings are mutual... faker."

"That's it! This is over! Chaos Control!"

Time stood still for everything but Darkiel. Sonic was syuck in time, with a cheeky grin on his face. "Ha... hahahaha! This is finnaly over!" Darkiel charged up a Chaos Sphere, "Sionara, Sonic the Hedgehog." Darkiel shot his Chaos Energy at Sonic. An enourmous explosion blasted through the forset.

"Ha... ha. He's finnaly dead." Darkiel was panting. "Who's dead?" a voice appeared from behind Darkiel. Dark turned around. Sonic was standing there, with no visible wounds. "H-how did you escape my attack?" Darkiel was in shock. Sonic smirked and replied, " You really think you Chaos Control works against me?" Sonic pulled out the green Chaos Emerald. "B-but that's my Emerald," Darkiel said astonished, "How did you get it?" Sonic walked up close to Darkiel , "When you're the fastest thing alive, you get a lot of things without people noticing." Sonic instantly kicked Darkiel in the head, knocking him to the ground. Sonic crouched down next to Darkiel's damaged body. "So, you ready to give up, faker." Darkiel reached his arm out, "D-don't call me that." Sonic patted Dark's head, "Aww, is someone embarrased?" Darkiel looked at Sonic angrilly. His face was as red as Knuckles. "Stop mocking me, I am the son of the ultimate lifeform." Sonic chuckled, "You keep tellin' yourself that kid."

Sonic stood up, "Well, if you need me, I'll be running around somewhere." Sonic dashed away. Darkiel struggled, but managed to get up. Omega walked over to him, "Don't feel bad, Master, we all loose to Sonic every once in a while, tbh." Darkiel shook his head, "I-it wasn't sopossed to be like this. I was sopossed to win. I couldn't even stop him with Chaos Control, and now he has my Emerald." Darkiel punched the nearest tree, "Damnit!" Omega put his hand on Dark's back to comfort him, "Maybe, it was just ment to be like this." Darkiel looked toward the sky, "No, I am ment to beat that hedgehog, and I know just how to do it."


	7. Chapter 6

Darkiel stood in a proud stance as if he were never damaged at all, Omega, all we need to do is get to Angel Island." Omega responded, "Why would you want to go there?" Darkiel got a sinister grin on his face, "I need to get the other Chaos Emeralds."

"But Knuckles the Echidna is guardimg the Emeralds, and he is extremely strong."

"Don't worry, slave, I won't be loosing against him. Now let's go to the island i the sky."

The two villans started walking back to their motorcycle. "Man, this forest sure is difficult to navigate through," Darkiel said searching for an exit. "And boy, am I thirsty." Omega spoke up, "I have spotted a body of water bth." Omega pointed to a lake. "Thanks Omega, looks like you aren't just a worthless consumer model," Darkiel ran over the the lake. He scooped up some water with his hands. He looked down, to see a frog in his hands, "Hey what the fuck is this frog!?" He suddenly heard a voice in the distance. "You have Froggy!?" A large purple cat came running over to Darkiel. "Aren't you Sonic's girlfriend, you've gained a couple punds in the past 20 minutes," Darkiel asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about. My name is Big the Cat, and you have my friend Froggy."

"Froggy? What a shit name."

"It's not nice to tease my friends."

"Whatever fatso, just get out of my way."

"Only if you give me Froggy back."

"Sure just take him," Darkiel tossed the frog over to Big. Froggy plopped against the floor and popped. Froggy's bodily fluids and guts spewed accross the ground. "Woops," Darkiel shrugged. Big leaned down to Froggy's dead body, "F-Froggy. What happened to you?" Big started crying, "Oh Froggy, you were my only friend." Big's tears were mixing in with the frog blood on the ground.

"Holy shit, this is so pathetic," Darkiel pulled out his gun,(which he reloaded erlier) and shot Big square in the head. "What an asshole," Darkiel said walkng away. Omega replied, "lol, like, legit he was an asshat ,tbh." Darkiel kept going,"I know, like who the fuck cares about frogs, am I right." Omega responded again, "Legit, the only reason he valued life was bcuz of that dumbass frog, smh." Darkiel laughing said, "And, like, he wasn't even rational about it, he just kept fucking talking to a clearly dead animal." Omega, not wanting to give this joke up, said, "tbh, every single person hated him, like even Sonic wouldn't care that he died, lol" They kept this conversation going untill they got to the motorcycle.

"So anyway, how do we get to Angel Island," Dakiel asked. Omega responded, "You are aware that both of us can fly right?" Darkiel looked at his back, "Oh right, I have wings. Totaly forgot." Omega shook his head, "smh, tbh." "I guess we don't need this motorcycle anymore," Darkiel grabbed it and chucked it into the water. Omega said, "You didn't need to do that." Darkiel blushed, "Whatever, it looked cool. Anyway let's gon to Angel Island."


	8. Chapter 7

Darkiel and Omega were flying to Angel Island. "Omega, I see the island," Darkiel said. "Yeah, we've been able to see it this entire time," Omega responded. Darkiel's face went red, "W-whatever, I was just trying to make conversation." The gang soon landed on Angel Island. They started running to the center of the island, where the Master Emerald was held. "I can sense the Emeralds. We're close," Darkiel said.

Knuckles the Echidna was chilling on the Emerald alter. Knuckles was humming Unkown From M.E. with his head resting on his hands. The Island was peaceful and quiet, and had been for a long time. Suddenly he heard rumbling in the bushes. Knuckles opened one of his eyes to look, "Who's there?". He saw two dark figures walk out of the bushes. Knuckles instantly jumped into fighting stance, "What are you doing here?" As the people came more into view, Knuckles could better make out how they looked, "I'is that you, Omega?" Omega replied, "Affirmative." Darkiel spoke up, "And you are Knuckles I presume."

"That's the name. Now tell me why you're here right now!"

Darkiel pulled out a gun, "I got nothin' to tell you."

"You're here to steal the Master Emerald!"

"Precisely," Darkiel shot a bullet. Knuckles dodged outof the way. "If you're going to be violent I have no other choice!" Knuckles ran up to Darkiel and punched him in the face. Darkiel fell over, "Man, he's fast. But not as fast as me." Darkiel got back up on his feet, and dilivered a chaos sphere. Knuckles flew over it. "What!? He can fly too," Darkiel exclaimed. Knuckles dashed into Darkiel with his fist. Knuckles then drilled into the ground. "Jeez, he's strong," Darkiel was getting up, then Knuckles flew out of the ground, punching Darkiel into the air. Knuckles stood in front of the Master Emerald, "I won't let you take my Emerald." Darkiel was laying on the ground in pain, but was still smirking. "Hey, what do you have to grin about," Knuckles asked angrilly. Suddenly Omega grabbed Knuckles from behind. Knuckles couldnt escape the robot's grasp. Darkiel jumped to his feet in an instant and ran over to the Master Emerald. Darkiel picked up the Master Emerald. Knuckles reached his hand toward the Emerald, "No, you can't!"

Darkiel threw the Master Emerald to the ground. The Emeralds glow faded. The Island started shaking. "Now look what you've done," Knuckles exclaimed. Omega lost his grip and Knuckles escaped. Knuckles tried to pick up all the shards, but it was too late. Angel Island fell into the water. The force of the crash sent all the Master Emerald peices flying across the ocean and Knuckles came crashing to the ground. Darkiel flew over to the alter where the Chaos Emeralds werre held, but the Chaos Emeralds flew away in different directions. "What! Where are they going," Darkiel said. Knuckles responded, "When the Master Emerald's power dissapears, the Chaos Emeralds will flee so they don't get captured." Darkiel got pissed, "Damnit! Now I have to find them again!" Darkiel grabbed Omega's arm and flew away. "Wait!," Knuckles yelled, "Now I have to rebuild the Master Emerald. I hope Sonic takes care of those two.

Darkiel and Omega were flying trying to find the Emeralds. "Omega, do you have some sort of Chaos Emerald tracking device on ya," Darkiel asked.

"Why would I have something so oddly specific?"

"Well, I don't know, I just..."

"lol, Legit tho, I got a built in Emerald tracking device."

"Oh, well where are the Emeralds?"

"I've spotted one near us... in Eggmanland."


	9. Chapter 8

"Eggmanland? What a stupid name for a place. What the hell kind of place is that," Darkiel asked. Omega responded, "For years, Sonic was always able to defeat Dr. Eggman whenever he tried to concour the world, but 10 years ago, Eggman finally beat Sonic and took over South Island. What used to be South Island is not reffered to as Eggmanland."

"But how did Eggman beat Sonic? I couldn't even beat him."

"When Dr. Eggman awakened the Time Eater, he accidently created an alternate timeline where Classic Sonic was sent too. With all of hid advanced technoledgy, Eggman traveled to that dimension andoverpowered Classic Sonic. He then roboticized Classic Sonic and transformed him into Meta Sonic. The only thing that could stand up to Soic was himself, so with Meta Sonic and his other robot troops, Dr. Eggman defeated Sonic and claimed South Island for himself. After Eggman defeated him, Sonic hasn't tried fighting Eggman since. Pretty sad tbh."

Darkiel responded, "Honestly, I wasn't listening."

Dark and Omega landed on Eggmanland. The Island was completely made of machinery. "Man this place is a dump," Darkiel said. Omega respoded, "Eggman may be a genuis, but his exterior design sense is lackluster, tbh." Omega spotted many security cameras, "We must be carefull, or we will be spotted." Darkiel cockily smirked, " Spotted my ass, I can run to Eggman's base before he has a chance to capture me." Darkiel rushed toward the giant tower in the middle of the Island. He was instantly spotted. large robotic arms stretched out of the buildings and grabbed him. Darkiel struggled to get out, but he couldn't escape the power of the arm's grip. Omega just stared at him, "That boy ain't right, smh."

Suddenly, Dr. Eggman flew in his Egg Mobile. "It seems I have visitors," Eggman said. He then glanced over at Omega, "And I see my old creation has come back to see his master." Omega pointed his gun hand at Eggman, "You were never my master. I belong to the Hedgehog family." Eggman chuckled, "You still obey Shadow and Rouge? You really were a worthless peice of junk." Omega was getting angry, " Shadow and Rouge have been terminated, I now work for their son, Darkiel the Hedgehog," He pointed at the still struggling Darkiel. Eggman's eyes started glowing with joy, "Oh, another animal to robotisize." Eggman flew over to Darkiel, "Say hi to your, soon to be, new leader." Darkiel looked at him with angred eyes, "I would never serve you. I'm just here to get the Chaos Emerald." Eggman leaned back and started digging through his Egg Mobile, "You mean this Emerald?" He pulled out the Yellow Chaos Emerald.

"I was planning on using this to power my new invention."

"Just give me the Emerald, and noone gets hurt."

"I'll give you back your Emerald... If you can beat my latest creation!"

"It's a deal."

The three went to the top of Eggman's tower to have the battle. "So what's your new invention," Darkiel asked. Eggman pressed a button on his ship, "Why, it's right here." A hatch opened on the floor and a machine was lifted out. "This is my new invention, Hyper Meta Sonic!" The robot looked like Classic Sonic with dark blue metal skin and sharpeer, longer spikes. His hands were huge sharp claws and his feet had rockets on them. Darkiel looked uninpressed, "What's so hyper about it?" Eggman got a big smile on his face, "This is!" The Doctor took his Chaos Emerald and Shoved it intoMeta Soni's stomack slot. Meta started glowing yellow. The power of the Emerald was transforming him. Eggman started chuckling louder than ever before. Darkiel was starting to look overwelmed, "What's happening, how can just one Emerald have this much power?" Eggman tried to calm himself down, " after Classic Sonic's experience with the Time Eater, he was exposed to so much Chaos Energy at once that it overpowered his body. Because of this, he gained slight Chaos powers. So now, just one Chaos Emerald is enough for him to acheive almost a super state. You can give up now if you'd like." Darkiel was getting angry, "I'll never give up. Bring it on!" Omega spoke up, "Are you sure you want to do this?" Darkiel got in a battle pose, "Don't worry Omega, I got this."

Hyper Meta Sonic dashed towards Darkielat supersonic speeds. Darkiel, being almost as fast dodged everything Meta threw at him. The two were flying around the tower attacking and dodging in sync. From a distance, all that could be seen were blue and purple lights moving at extreme speeds. It seemed as though the two were of equal strength, until Darkiel pulled out hig guns, "How do ya like this," He said proudly . Darkiel pumped bullets against Meta Sonic's thick head, but the metal was not damaged. Darkiel's grin quickly turned into a scowl, "Damnit, Why don't my guns work on anyone? Why do I even use these, I can litteraly shoot lighting out of my hands!"

Darkiel fired Chaos Spear's at Meta Sonic. Meta got knocked back by the homing bolts, but before he could even land he recovered and rammed himself into Darkiel. Darkiel triwd resisting the strength of Hyper Meta Sonic, but got dunked straight into the ground. Eggman mocked him, "Hyper Meta Sonic is an even more powerfull form of Sonic. If you can't beat Sonic, what makes you think you can beat his Mettalic counterpart?" Darkiel got up from the indent he made in the floor, "I was just warming up back then, now it's for real! I will beat this Sonic, then I'll beat regular Sonic, Hell, I'll beat every Sonic I can if I need too! You hear that Meta!? I'm not holding back!"

Darkiel flew into the sky faster than ever before. His eyes glowing with internal Chaos Energy, Darkiel spiraled into Meta Sonic. The robot couldn't get past this power. Hyper Meta Sonic was knocked back farther into the sky. Darkiel put his hand out for one final blow. He dashed fast enough to create a sonic ranboom, but that didn't happen because this is a different canon. Darkiel grabbed the Chaos Emerald in Meta's chest and ripped it out of the socket. Hyper Meta Sonic started cracking open. The outer shell of machine was starting to dissapear, revealing the hedgehog's true form. Clssic Sonic fell to the ground as Darkiel floated down. "Well Doctor, looks like I won," Darkiel said with a smug grin on his face. Dr. Eggman looked distressed, "I-it's not over yet. You still haven't completely beat him." Darkiel walked over to Classic Sonic's grounded body. Classic quickly looked up to see the hedgeho that had nearly killed him. The small, blue hog did his iconic finger waggle and ran off into the sunset. "Damnit! He ran away again. Well at least I got my Emerald," Darkiel said.

Eggman looked at Darkiel, "I know I coused you some trouble, but let me make it up to you. If we team up to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds, we'll have a better chance at destroying both Sonics for good." Darkiel responded, "Why would I team up with you!?" Omega pulled Dark over, "If we team up with him, we can get the Emeralds more easily, and then we'll just backstab him." Darkiel looked satisfied, "Okay, Eggman, we'll team up with you. Now let's go find the other Chaos Emeralds!"


	10. Chapter 9

Darkiel and Omega decided to team up with Dr. Eggman, and are now off to find the remaining six Chaos Emeralds. "So, Doctror, how are we gonna get the Emeralds," Darkiel asked. Eggman responded, "Well, as we all know, Omega has a tracking device built into him. And after many years, I have perfected the technoledgy. With my new Emerald detecting device, I can pinpoint exactly where each Chaos Emerald is, then teleport to its exact lacation!" Darkiel looked displeased, "So you mean you could've just used that to defeat Sonic this entire time?"

"Precicely," Eggman replied.

"So why didn't you just kill Sonic erlier!?"

"Well... um... It doesn't matter. Anyway the closest Emerald is in Newtrogic High Zone."

"What the hell is that?"

"I don't know, let's go there," Eggman pressed a button on his tracker and everybody teleported to Newtrogic High Zone. They instantly appeared in a building. They could hear a strange sound coming from inside a closet. Darkiel said, "What is that sound, it sounds like a crocidile masturbating." "HOLY SHEIT, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YA'LL NIGGAS DOIN' HRRE?!" Vector the Crocodile popped out of the closet with his huge dick flopping out. Darkiel rubbed his nose, "Looks like I was on point." Vector looked pissed, "WELL NIGGAS, THE HELL ARE YA DOIN' HRRE? YA'LL CAN'T JUST BUST IN WHEN A NIGGA PLEASURIN' LIKE DAT!" Dr. Eggman spoke up, "Excuse us for oming in at the wrong tim, but we're here for the Chaos Emerald that is located here." Vactor's eyes lit, "OH SHEIT! IT'S YOU DR. E, IT'S BEEN SO LONG, NIGGA. COME ON, TAKE A SEAT." The for of them sat down at a low table. Vector was preparing coffe. Darkiel stood up, "We don't have time for this. Let's just get the Emerald and go." Vector passed him a cup of coffee, "COME ON NIGGA, DON'T YOU WANT SOME DRANK?" Eggman chimed in, "Settle down Darkiel, We have time to chill." Darkiel crossed his arms. Eggmankept talking,

"So Vector, looks like you'rre still in the detective buisness."

"YEP, STILL DOIN' MISTERIES N SUCH, BUT I HAVEN'T GOTTEN BUISNESS IN A WHILE."

"Oh, that's too bad. Where are the other members?"

"OH YOU MEAN CHARMIE, ESPIO, N... WHAT WAS THAT GUYS NAME- OH YEAH, MICKEY THE ARMADILLO! THEY LEFT ME SOME TIME AGO, THEY SED YO WE OUT NIGGA, AND I WAS LIEK, U CAN'T LEAVE ME NIGGA, WE A COMPANY, DEN DEY RESPONDED SOMETIN' LIEK, HEY FUCK YOU NIGGA, I GOT DREAMS TO PURSUE, I GOT LIVES TO LIVE, IF U WANNA WASTE UR TIME ALL HANGING ROUND HRRE, YA'LL CAN, BUT IM OUTIE FIVETHOUSAND NYUKKA! AND THAT BOUT HOW IT WENT."

Darkiel wispered to Eggman, "You seriously like this guy? I can barely understand a word that comes out of his mouth."

Eggs responded, "He's an old friend of mine, I gotta cut him some slack."

"SO YOU NIGGAS WERE SAYIN' SOMETIN' BOUT A EMERALD RIGHT?"

"Yes, we came here for a Chaos Emerald. My tracker said it was here."

"OH YEAH IT FLEW IN ERLIER, AN I GOT REALLY NUTTIN' TO USE IT FOR, SO YA'LL CAN HAVES IT."

Darkiel stood up quickly, "Okay, just give us the Emerald and we'll be on our way."

"COME ON NOW, YA'LL JUST CAME I."

Dariel pulled out his gun, "I've had enough of this, just give me the Emerald!"

The sight of a gun mde Vectors eyes widen, "You wanna fight little man? WELL I'LL GIVE YO SORRY ASS A SHOOTIN' YA'LL ARE SURE TO NEVVA FORGET!" Vectorr pulled out 30 riffles and started rapid fire shooting around the room. "YOU LIKE THIS NIGGER, YOU FUCKIN' LIKE THIS!?" Vector had gone insane. Luckily Darkiel had inherited Shadow's bullet proof skin, and Omega was a robot, and Eggman could just hide under the cockpit of his Egg Mobile(which he has still been riding in this whole time) so bullets didn't really matter for them.

Eggman looked toward Darkiel, "What the do we do."

"I can sense the Emerald in his pocket, I'll just run up to him and swipe it."

"But he's not wearing any pants, how is it in his pocket?"

"Don't worry about it." Darkiel ran toward Vector, who angrilly looed at him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YO DOIN' NIGGA!?" Darkiel reached in Vectors pocket and took the Emerald, "I'm on my way out." Darkiel stuffed the ble Chaos Emerald in his own metaphoricle pocket and grabbed Eggman and Omega's arms, "Let's get outa here!" Darkiel dashed off with his parters.

The gang finally got out of the building. Darkiel said, "We finally got the Emerald." Eggman responded, " I've tracked down the location of the next Emerald. Let's go!" Eggman pressed the button and they teleported again.


End file.
